This is Where it Began
by SerenineNights
Summary: Colette has a deep dark secret, something happened between her and Zelos, and now she can't take it as it's eating away at her heart and mind. Complete!
1. Rape

----------

**I do not own any of the Tales characters... this story is beyond my code but, a picture made me think of this... someone also requested me to do this. So sorry all my other fans, and my best friends... So very sorry... TT**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meltokio, Party Hall

It was the week right after the team defeated Mithos. The king of Te'thealla invited all of Symphonia to a party in the Party Hall by Zelos' house, which is now extremly big. Lloyd was happy about the party because it was 2 days before Kratos left. It was his only time left to spend with his father for a long, long time.

Colette was excited about this party. She was hoping she can get a dance with Lloyd, especially since he's been hanging around with Sheena lately. Colette looked around the room to see what everyone was doing. Kratos was sitting down in a chair eating food, smiling Oo, something which is odd to see with Kratos. Across from him was Genis and Presea, smiling as well. Maybe one of them told a joke. Anyway, Colette looked towards Raine who was having a "conversation"with Regal about a rock they found outside. Along the next corner, was Zelos with tons of his hunnies and he winked towards Colette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette was wearing an outfit with black frills, and sorta a lolita dress. Her hair was up in a braid and tied by a black ribbon. She wanted Lloyd to compliment her about it, but he hadn't. Soon Colette was sad, and she decided to walk outside. Colette looked up to the stars and she suddenly remembered. On the nights of the journey of regeneration, how her and Lloyd would look straight up at the stars. She sighed and wished she was on the journey again. It was the closest she ever was to Lloyd. A strong wind blue and Colette closed her eyes... just as a arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Guess who?" the person disguised their voice. MAYBE it was Lloyd. Colette smiled.

"Lloyd?" said Colette, in a innocent voice.

"No silly. It's me Zelos!" Zelos smiled at Colette.

"Oh... hey Zelos. How come you're not inside?"

"Well, I was wondering what's wrong with you, my cute little angel. You seem depressed. You want to talk about it?" Zelos offered himself to Colette for he will listen.

"Um... sure, okay!" Colette smiled.

"Then let's go to my house." Zelos smiled, and they walked away to his house.

Zelos' house, Zelos' room

"Wow Zelos, you're room looks so pretty! But it always is..." Colette gave a friendly smile at Zelos. He sat down on his bed and motioned Colette to sit down with him.

"Colette, whatever's on your mind, just remember. You can always talk to me about it, okay?" Zelos smiled again.

"Okay... well.. um... the thing is... I think Lloyd is being sorta distant lately.. Like he doesn't wanna talk to me. Or, he likes...talking to Sheena more... I just.. wanna talk to Lloyd again. Oh, Zelos do you know what I mean? It's like my chest tightens everytime I see him with another girl..." Colette closed her eyes tight to prevent the tears from falling. Then, Zelos pet Colette's hair. Colette's tears silently rolled down her cheek. Zelos helped her calm down, and then he got up. He locked the door and Colette looked at him with sudden confusion.

"Um... Zelos? Why did you lock the door?" Colette suddenly got chills up her spine as Zelos smirked and slowly, and evily said "We chosen's got to stick together, right...?" Zelos dashed at Colette and pinned her down on her bed as Colette's face filled with horror. Before Colette could say anything, Zelos started to kiss Colette.

He started to rip off her clothes fast and hard. He fondled with her chest as Colette wanted to scream loud, she wanted somebody, anybody to hear her. He stopped kissing for they can breathe for a second, but Colette quickly lost her chance to scream. Zelos slowly, brutally moved his fingers down her body, as he started to kiss her neck. Just then, he started to take of his clothes. He started to kiss Colette's nipple and bit them and Colette cried out in pain. Just then, the worst happened. Zelos entered inside her, and Colette shrieked out again. Just then, he thrust inside of her even harder. Colette screamed as loud as she ever did as Zelos did it again and again. Colette was so scared. What else can she lose now? First she lost all her human senses. Now she's almost losing Lloyd. And she just lost her virginity, and as she hoped... it wasn't to Lloyd. Colette cried out in pain... "Zelos... please... stop." Zelos smirked and whispered in Colette's ear... "We chosen's have to stick together right?" He started to play around with Colette's body, and Colette wasn't strong enough to fight back. Before he could thrust again, Colette took all her power. She kicked Zelos as far as she can using her angel powers, and flew out the window, tears flying away into the night sky.

**------**

**id enjoy comments **


	2. Travelling

**----**

**my bad. i mean I'd enjoy it if you reviewed XD**

**So sorry. **

**-----**

Colette gasped and woke up panicking,in an old house on the other side of Meltokio. The poor side. It was all like it happened a minute ago. She looked around and noticed she was in a house. She had a ragged up blanket on her, though she was still naked. Tears rolled down her face, once more. Colette covered her eyes and cried so much. Zelos. Someone she trusted. She had believed he would console her. A good friend. Many things went through Colette's mind. _'Why... Why Zelos?' _Colette slowly got up as an elderly lady came out from the other room.

"Oh, young one. You finally awoke... I found you outside while returning from the King's Party. Of course, I was on the poor side. But I did get a glimspe at Sir Zelos. Oh what beauty he has. My, my, but what a player." Colette gasped as the elderly lady mentioned Zelos. Colette got up and looked around.

"Excuse me miss... Do you have a shower?" Colette looked around at the wrecked up house... or shack... or whatever you want to call it. _'It's pretty sad how everyone lives here...' _

"At the edge of town, their's a place. It was added from that young lad who put together the two worlds. If you go there, there's a shower center, and a breakfest place. Oh geezers... I forgot his name... Do you know it dear?" Colette gasped. _'Lloyd... we made that center together...' _

"Lloyd... Lloyd Irving... Thank you so much. I'm going to go now, bye..." Colette wrapped the blanket to hide her body and she left.

-------------

Meltokio Help Center

-------------

Colette stepped in one of the private showers as she took her hair out from the messy braid it was now in. She silently sat in the shower and let the water fall on her, pouring like the rain. She silently washed up, as it stung the bruises Zelos left her with. Everytime she touched a bruise she'd think about how it happened. Colette soon got out of the shower after like an hour and put on one of the robes. She ate some of the breakfest they servered and found at least one decent outfit. Colette was about to leave the poor side of Meltokio when her heart stopped. THERE they were; THERE he was. Only a few feet away was Lloyd, Genis, Regal, Kratos, Raine, Sheena, Presea, and Zelos... looking for Colette. Colette flew up and hid in a tree and listened to what they were saying.

"COLETTE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" called out Lloyd, not knowing how close she actually was.

"Colette! Where could've she gone?" asked Genis, not expecting an answer.

"Zelos, didn't you go outside yesterday after Colette? Didn't you see her?" Kratos looked at Zelos, expecting a response.

"Actually, I did see Colette. She did say she wanted to be alone. So I left her." said Zelos very plainly. Anger boiled up in Colette. _'Please don't believe him. Please don't believe him. Please don't believe him.'_

"Colette... I hope something bad didn't happen to you..." Everyone headed back to the castle except Lloyd. He stood in the same spot where he was, and he looked down as he lost something precious to him too.

"But Lloyd... something did... And you weren't there to protect me..." Colette said quietly... CRASH!!! Colette accidently slipped on a branch and fell. Lloyd looked behind but Colette was outta sight in a flash.

"What was that?" Lloyd looked around and started to slowly walk away. Colette flew quietly towards him but slowly from behind him, but just when she was about to grab him, she ran away as quick as she can and when Lloyd turned, he saw a piece of blond hair running quickly down the stairs.

_'Why... Why did I run away from Lloyd? My heart raced so much, I was so horrified... Am... Am I scared of Lloyd?' _Colette ran away crying and left the city as Lloyd followed her, but she was too fast. But of course, she tripped and fell. She cut herself and it was hard for her to get up. Just then Lloyd cought up to her.

"COLETTE! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you. **I **was worried about you!" Lloyd went to help Colette up but then she had flashbacks on Zelos, dashing towards her.

"**Don't **touch me." mumbled Colette as her face was to the ground. She slowly got up.

"What? Colette, what are you talking about?" Lloyd tried to help her up and just as he touched her arm, Colette shrieked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Tears wielded in Colette's eyes and just as Lloyd tried to hug her, she smacked him so hard he flew away and got knocked out. That was her chance to escape. She ran as far as she can and stopped 3 Salvation houses ahead. She ran all day, and once she reached another Salvation House, she stocked up on food and water. Colette had no where to turn now. All she wanted to do was keep running. Running and running. Colette finally rested at a Salvation House. The next morning, she ate, and just sat. She slept in the bed all day, having nightmares. Of course, she didn't get any decent sleep. She finally stopped at Ozette, which wasn't fixed all that fixed.

She went into the brand new inn and rested. Though that morning, before she left her room, she heard voices. Familar voices. It was Presea and Genis, asking the Inn Clerk questions...

"Excuse me... Have you seen this girl?" It seems Genis showed a picture of Colette.

"No, not recently..." said the Inn Clerk.

"Thank you, if you do happen to see her though, please, please tell me. She's a very good friend of ours and she went missing a few days ago..."

_'What you don't know is... I'm right here..."_


	3. Showdown

It had been a few days after the incident with Colette and Zelos. Zelos was sitting in his room, when someone knocked at his door.

"Come on in."

"Sir... I'd like to know what really happened that night, with Lady Colette..." Sebastian got close to Zelos. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"Me? Of course not!" Zelos smiled. Apparently, no one can see through his lies. Sebastian and him locked eyes for a few minutes, and Sebastian headed towards the door.

"I'll be making lunch, sir." Zelos got up and knocked the door.

_'Time to find my little angel for some fun.' _The red-headed former chosen pulled out his wings and ascended into the air.


	4. In The Sky

At the hotel at Altamira, Colette was showering. She thought it was just her, but she heard thumping. It wasn't just her, was it?

Colette cautiously got out of her room, and looked around.

_'Oh, good. No one's here.' _The blonde hair girl laid down on her bed, and didn't bother to change. She was too tired from running all day. "Lloyd... I'm sorry." Colette hummed some tunes from when her and Lloyd were children. They would spend all day making them up, seeing who would make the best. "Lloyd... I hope you forgive me... I'm such a burden to you." Colette heard the bed squeak as if someone came on it. She opened her eyes, and all time froze for her.

"How've you been?" Zelos moved towards her, and licked her lips. Colette pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this?" Colette started to walk away. "It's not right!" She looked out the window, which was a little open. Outside was a balcony, just like Zelos' house.

"I've came to apoligize." She turned around.

"I would forgive you... but I can't. I'm sorry." She looked back down. "I can't be around you."

Zelos smirked. "I'm apoligizing... for not pleasuring you enough." He ran towards Colette and pinned her on the window.

"Stop it!" He grabbed her wrist and held them through a spell. The red-haired man got hand cuffs from his pocket, and locked them on Colette. "You have to have a reason for this, right?" Zelos smiled.

"It's because I love you, and I need to do something about it. I can't help when my hormones are raging and I can't do anything!" Zelos began to kiss Colette. "You deserve it, after all."

Colette froze. _'I...deserve this? No! It can't be true! I don't!_ She tried to bite Zelos' tongue, but it just made him go further into her mouth. He picked her up, laid on the bed, and put her on top of him. He grabbed her butt and moved her up for her breast would be up to his face. "You got so much bigger." His mouth moved towards her nipple, but she kicked him in his groin. "OW!" Colette got up and broke the handcuffs.

"NO!" Colette ran to the closet and quickly put on clothes. "I don't deserve this!" Colette began to cast Judgment, and Zelos took out his sword.

"Hm, should I slice up your clothes?" Zelos smiled. "Is it the aggresive type you like?"

She stopped casting for a minute, and flew out the window. "You want me to chase you, eh?" He ascended in the sky, just like Colette.

"Hammer Rain!" The young angel shouted in the night sky, as many hammers flew towards Zelos. It wasn't something he could dodge. Zelos ran towards her, but she tripped in the air, and he took his sword and pushed her down.

"Pow Hammer!" A hammer appeared, and hit Zelos just as he was using Light Spear, so Pow Spear was made and hit both of them.

"You got quite stronger there, Colette."

"Leave me alone! LLOYD!!! LLOYD!!!" Zelos started to laugh.

"Like your Lloyd can hear you."

Little did he know, somewhere...

Her Lloyd was coming for her.


	5. Lier?

Lloyd wasn't able to go to sleep. He kept wondering, where was his angel? Was she okay?

Lloyd looked out the window. He still lived in Dirk's house, and Dirk was asleep. Dirk didn't really mind if he went out at nighttime now, so he decided to stand on his balcony and get some fresh air.

"LLOYD!!! LLOYD!!!" A voice echoed in his head. Colette? This was because of his angelic hearing. It sounded like she was in trouble. _'Dammit, why didn't I think of this before?'_ Lloyd ascended to the sky with his angel wings, and flew towards where he felt she was.

Colette was fighting Zelos, and he was losing incredibly. She didn't want to kill him, but she wanted to stand up for herself. The blond-haired young woman used Judgment, sending the weak Zelos to the floor. She flew down towards Zelos.

"This is going to be the last time you do anything of that sort against someone's will." She pointed her chakram towards him, her eyes red, like when she lost her soul.

"Oh no, you're gonna kill me. Go ahead, I'm weak enough." Zelos smiled and looked passed Colette. "You beat me up for no reason, called for Lloyd's help... and now you're gonna kill me."

"Is that true?" Colette's eyes turned to her normal sea-blue, and looked towards the voice behind her.

"Lloyd!" Colette ran up to her love in the beach, and she hugged him. "Lloyd... Lloyd... Lloyd..." Tears wielded up in her eyes, and he hugged her back.

"Where have you been? What happened?"

"Wanna know...what happened?" Zelos got up and walked up to Lloyd and Colette. "Your dear Colette here... I found her in a Altamira hotel, and I told her she needs to come back to everyone. She went to go walk away, so I grabbed her wrist lightly so she wouldn't go. So Colette opened the window, and flew out. I knew I had to fly after her, you know bud? So all of the sudden... She used Hammer Rain, and it wasn't something I could dodge. I equipped my best shield and then this fight started. At first I tried to guard, but soon I knew I had to fight back, but I'm just sooo weak and pathetic with fighting, so she beat me. She threw me down 10000 feet to the ground, and went to kill me. And now here we are, bud." Colette gasped. She was at a lost of words.

"Colette..." Lloyd looked Colette in the eyes.

"That's... that's..." Lloyd looked angry at her.

"Colette, what your doing is wrong! What's wrong with you? How could you do this? Zelos trusted you, I trusted you, everyone trusted you! We didn't think you would hurt anybody at all. Why, Colette? Why!?" Colette began to cry, but she couldn't hold in her newly found anger towards Lloyd.

"What the? How could I do this? You're chosing to believe him, not even hearing my story Lloyd! What do you mean 'What's wrong with me?'!?" Colette walked towards Zelos and slapped him in the face. "What's wrong with..." Before Colette could say him, Lloyd grabbed her wrist, and she thought of when Zelos grabbed hers. "LLOYD! That hurts!" Colette moved away from Lloyd.

"Colette... I can't believe you would..." Lloyd looked down. "I don't know what to think anymore, you just... changed." Lloyd began to walk away. "Apoligize to him. Now is the right time."

"Do you even bother to know my story of what had happened in the hotel room?! Do you? I suggest you look at the cameras in the room! What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ALL of you? I've done nothing... I only been a victim..." Colette broke down into tears Lloyd would never forget. He saw her cry, but not this much. "Do you know how much it hurts for someone you don't love to do things to you? Do you know how much it hurts for the person you love not to believe you anymore!?" Colette started to run, and she descended to the sky. "Apoligize to him? HE SHOULD APOLIGIZE TO ME!"

Colette flew away. She couldn't handle this pain anymore. She decided to go to the one place she could go, with no one to judge her.

The Yggdrasill Tree.


	6. The Truth Revealed

Lloyd walked to the schoolhouse in Iselia. It was a Saturday, so it was empty as ever. He sat down at his desk and put his head down.

_'Look at her! She's so weird! She's not normal, .' A random girl pointed towards Colette. 'She has to save the world, she's so clumsy, she probably will fail. We're all doomed with her the Chosen. Lloyd walked up to the girl, and punched her lightly on the head, not enough to hurt._

_'Don't talk about her like that.' Colette smiled. Lloyd walked up to her and sat next to her. 'Hi, I'm Lloyd.'_

_'I'm Colette. I'm sorry for troubling you...'_

_'Is that how your daddy teaches you? Don't say sorry for those girls saying things about you. You can't help it.'_

Lloyd remembered many things about him and Colette. _'What really happened that night?'_

Raine walked into the classroom. "Zelos told me what happened." Lloyd turned around. "Raine! I don't think that's the truth! Colette was trying to tell me something! We have to go to Altamira now!" He put his hands on his teacher's shoulders into a tight grip. "Listen to me!"

The teacher looked into her student's eyes. "Let go." Lloyd sighed. "Why don't you believe me?" He remembered Colette's words. _"Do you know how much it hurts for someone you don't love to do things to you? Do you know how much it hurts for the person you love not to believe you anymore!?" _I need to apoligize once I figure out what's wrong. Something was wrong with the picture. Raine moved Lloyd's hands. "Let go for we can go head to Altamira." Lloyd smiled, and they left outside to go get Raine's rhieard.

Presea and Genis was sitting on her couch in her brand new house. It was small, but it was comfortable. Genis decided to stay there until everything was figured out. "Genis... The story Zelos said... something seemed... out of place... I am going to Altamira to find out what really happened." The pink haired axeman walked towards the door, and her white-hair mage grabbed her hand.

"Let's go together."

Regal was walking towards the hotel building, as he saw Zelos leave off to the beach with many girls in skimpy outfits. Disgusting. Regal kept on walking, and went up to the front desk.

"Miss, a few days ago... I believe 4 days ago, a young woman may have checked in. Colette Brunel, she has blonde hair, she is 5 foot 2." The women nodded her head.

"She never left...Well, she did sir, but the room was empty."

"I see... May I have the key, please?" The lady looked into a dresser, and took out a key. "It's room 314."

Regal walked to the Elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. He turned the key, and saw a towel on the floor. On the rug, he saw dried up water. He looked around. The blankets on the bed were a mess and there was cracked handcuffs. He looked towards the window, which was broken with cracks and still open. He walked towards the window, and he saw Colette's body print on the window. Above where her shoulders would be, were hands. Man hands. Regal coughed and was disgusted at the thought. Zelos. The blue-haired president didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it was beginning to make sense. He went towards the bed, and put on gloves. He sniffed it. It smelt like Zelos' colon. He saw a small strand of red hair, and a small long strand of blonde hair. Regal picked up the strands and put it in a plastic ziplock bag. He broke the glass a little more, and carved out the pieces of Colette's body, and what was supposly Zelos' hand prints. He went to the corner of the room, where the camera was set up in everyroom.

Time to go to the MagiTechnology Research Academy.

Regal went to a room and started to decode the tape. Hopefully the truth would be found now. Regal picked up the tape and put it in.

The blue-haired man eye's opened with shock, though he couldn't see it all, he knew what was happening. Attempted Rape.

Did Zelos do more to her? As much as he was disgusted, he couldn't turn off the tape. He had to see what really happened. He went to the next room, to the Memory Viewing Room. You just needed a piece of DNA, or a nail, or anything of the person, to see a memory. You had to put in the dates. So Regal set the time for 2 weeks ago, when the party was.

Regal got quiet, and turned off the video playing. "She didn't deserve this. I must show this to the others." He made a copy of the memory video, and took the other video and the evidence, and left to his office to show the others.

As he entered Altamira, he saw everyone was already there. He walked them all into a room, but he asked everyone but Lloyd and Raine to leave. Raine would explain it all to everyone.

"What happened Regal?" Lloyd looked up at the screen Regal set up.

"You need to watch Lloyd... Raine, please inform everyone of what you will see. Not in detail though." Raine nodded her head, as Regal covered his face and put in the cassette.

Lloyd watched in anger as Zelos entered inside her, and Colette shrieked out again. Just then, he thrust inside of her even harder. Colette screamed as loud as she ever did as Zelos did it again and again. He watched as Zelos hurt his dear angel, and took away her innocence. Lloyd clenched his fist and began to run out, but Raine grabbed him. Regal put in the other casette, and Lloyd couldn't watch anymore. He clenched his fist again, and punched the wall. "DAMMIT! I TOLD HER I WOULD PROTECT HER!" The brown-hair man took out his swords, ready in combat mode and ran towards the door.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"No! Lloyd, don't!"

The others ran in just to see Lloyd, ready to kill and out the door.


	7. The Fight

Zelos was relaxing at the beach, when he realized a shadow was over him, blocking the sun. The former-chosen opened his eyes to see Lloyd above him. "Hey bud, move out the way. Ya blocking my sun." Lloyd moved the Flamberge to his neck, and Zelos tilted the sunglasses for him and Lloyd can see eye-to-eye. "Hm? What's wrong, bud?"

"Don't call me bud... You have no right. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The red-swordsman went to slash Zelos, but Zelos rolled away and got up. He quickly put his equipment on.

"Whoa, bud. What's wrong? You got rejected?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" Lloyd ran up to Zelos, attacking, but Zelos guarded every move.

"I love her. My hormones were raging, and I needed some lovin'." The hero slashed his former friend in the arm, and it started to bleed. "Iight, bud. You crossed the line. Now I gotta fight back."

"I CROSSED THE LINE? YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Lloyd raised up in the sky, as the Eternal Sword appeared in his hand. "DIVINE... JUSTICE!" Zelos jumped back, but still got hit. Now people were evacuating, as fast as ever. Lloyd and Zelos went onto a fierce battle.

By the time the others got to the beach, Zelos was on the ground, begging for his life. "Time to end this!"

Sheena appeared and ran towards Zelos, and blocked Lloyd from killing him. "Lloyd! Stop it!" Lloyd gasped.

"He hurt Colette! I have to do this!" Sheena tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. "I might hate Zelos for what he did to Colette... but you can't kill him. Lloyd, that's getting... as low as him... you know?" The ninja looked at Zelos, and touched his face. "I'm ashamed of you, you hear me? I can't believe what you did." Zelos looked at Sheena and laughed. "Are you crazy? You're such an idiot!" Zelos smiled.

"At least it's you... who's here... before I die..."

"Shut up." Genis walked towards Zelos and stood over him. "You're not going to die, you're going to jail. That's that."

"First Aid!"

"Healer!" Regal and Raine began to heal Zelos, until he can at least limp while walking. They carried him to the Meltokio Prison, where he will be held until they have the Court Session. The other 3 looked at Lloyd, and Sheena walked up to Lloyd, who was shaking.

"Lloyd... Get ahold of yourself. Was you really gonna kill Zelos?" Tears rolled down Lloyd's eyes.

"I couldn't... but for Colette... anything." Genis walked up to him, and so did Presea.

"Then, go get her." Presea said.

"Yeah Lloyd, don't leave her hanging like that! It'll be very mean to her."

Lloyd looked at his comrades. His heart beat so fast, it felt like it was going to explode.

"Colette, I'm coming for you."


	8. Happy Endings?

_'Is this... what you would like to do, for the rest of eternity, Colette?' Martel looked Colette straight in the eye. _

_'Yes.' Martel sighed. _

_'Then you...' The green-haired goddess pointed towards a small waterfall, that glowed with small balls of light. "You must take a bath in the Holy Kharlan Water... After that, you must come back for you can become one with me.. and the many souls within me.' Colette nodded her head. 'After you bathe in the Holy Kharlan Water, you can always change your mind.' The blonde haired former Chosen nodded her head._

_'I will do this task.' Colette began to walk towards the Holy Kharlan Waterfall, cherishing her last hour as a human. _

Colette was bathing in the Holy Kharlan Water, cherishing every moment of her human life. Lloyd... Lloyd... If only she could see him one last time. But he... didn't trust her anymore. He never liked her, he was only leading her own. She was holding back her tears for awhile now, but she let them all out.

"Lloyd..."

_'You dork, stop apoligizing.'_

"Lloyd..."

_'I promise... I'll always protect you!'_

"Lloyd..." 

_'I want to make a world where no sacrifices have to be made!'_

"Lloyd..." His voice echoed in the angel's mind. She continued to bathe. The angel felt so... dirty. After all she's been through for the past few months, it all came back to her. Especially everything with Zelos.

Love.

Happiness.

Hope.

Did they exist anymore?

Lloyd was flying as fast as he can. He looked everywhere he could for her. Everywhere he thought she would be. After about an hour, he decided to check at the Yggdrasill Tree. He flew faster, and faster, until he could barely breathe, but he had to see Colette. He had to apoligize. The red angel swordsman, flew towards the Yggdrasill Tree.

Colette walked in front of Martel and stood there. She was a little cold, with no clothes on, but soon she would not feel the wind as much.

"Is this what you want, Colette?" Colette nodded. "You will never be able to walk, feel anything from outside, anything. Is this the destiny you really want?" Colette began to glow, and so did Martel. A piece of Colette's soul slowly began to slip out.

"Colette!" Colette turned around.

"Lloyd..." He ran towards her.

"I'm sorry... Colette, I'm sorry."

"Lloyd..." Tears started to build in Colette's eyes. "I... love you. I always did." Lloyd touched Colette's face, which was becoming transparent from her soul being taken away.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Lloyd began to cry, and hugged Colette. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!" He began to stroke Colette's hair. "Zelos... what he did was wrong... I can't let let your life end like this!" Colette turned away from Lloyd.

"Lloyd... find someone new..." With that, a ball of light came out of the angel, and she became solid again, collasping to the ground.

"COLETTE!" He began to shake Colette. "Wake up. WAKE UP! Please... don't die!" Martel bent down and touched Colette's hair gently, stroking her face.

"This girl is one of the many souls inside me now." Lloyd looked at Martel, and grabbed her shoulders.

"COLETTE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Martel sighed. "She can't hear you... I apoligize, Lloyd Irving."

"NO! NO!! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"There's nothing you can do..."

"There has to be something!" Lloyd looked Martel in the eyes, as she turned away and a ball of light opened a vortex in front of the tree...

Lloyd seemed like he was running forever. Many ghosts danced and twirls before him. _'I wonder if mom is here...' _At time to time, many ghosts stopped to take the time to look at Lloyd.

_'You only have a 45 minutes before the portal closes... So you must hurry.'_

_'I'll take the risk for her! Anything!'_ _Lloyd ran inside the vortex. The inside was very bright._

"Colette!" Lloyd looked at his watch. "Dammit! I only have 25 minutes left! This place feels like it goes on forever." A ghost stopped in front of him. "Please, I have no time." The woman seemed to giggle, and motioned him to follow her. A rush of trust came through the red-swordsman body, and he followed. The ghost flew faster then him. He took out his wings to keep up with her. All of the woman ghost looked identical. Along with the men. It was hard to keep up with her, but he had a feeling where she always was. His exsphere led him to her. She finally stopped, and opened a small portal. They walked inside, where she twirled around Lloyd and giggled.

_I know that in that world... _

_there are many sad things..._

The wind was blowing in the long green plains, surrounded by mountains. Lloyd looked around for Colette.

_Feelings that don't get through..._

_Misunderstood thoughts..._

He looked through some trees, and nodded his head. The red-swordsman ran up a hill.

_Broken promises..._

_But you know..._

_I like that world..._

The young angel smiled and sighed. She looked at a plant next to her.

_I want to protect that world..._

The angel looked up to the sky.

_That sky..._

_The wind..._

_That land..._

_And...most of all..._

"COLETTE!" Colette sat up, and smiled. The red-swordsman waved towards her.

"LLOYD!" She ran down the hill, but tripped, and fell on top of him. "Owie..." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Colette... I... love you. I'm so sorry. I couldn't..." Colette looked at Lloyd, and began to cry as they embraced.

"What seems to be the problem here?" They both looked up.

"D-dad..." Lloyd sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for someone... and to check on Colette."

"Are you going to stay here forever?" Kratos frowned. The woman ghost giggled and twirled around Kratos and Lloyd. She appeared in a solid form, and Kratos hugged her.

"Lloyd, meet your mother." Lloyd choked on his words.

"Mom?" She smiled.

"Yep, hey Lloyd!" Lloyd began to cry as his family shared a embrace. Their last embrace for a long time. The family he never knew, the family never given a chance.

"Mom... dad... I love you..."

"I love you too son..." Tears began to build in Kratos' eyes, and Anna patted Lloyd on the head.

"Me too! I love you!" Lloyd looked at his mom.

"Are you sure... you guys can't come back with us?"

"It's long passed daddy's time..." Lloyd frowned. "It's not the last time you'll see us..."

"But...dad..."

"Everyone he knew, his friends, his family, everyone but us two are gone. Now he could eternally rest." Lloyd nodded his head.

"I understand... and mom... thanks. You too, dad." He hugged them one last time. "Goodbye means forever, so.. See you later, dad, mom! I love you!"

"I love you too." Kratos patted his son on the shoulder. "Be good to her. Protect her always."

"I will. Well, it's time. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Kratos, Mrs. Aurion!" Lloyd grabbed Colette's hand, as he carried her away to escape the Spirit World.

When they arrived outside, the portal closed. They were right on time. The Colette which was holding Lloyd's hand, was now a ball of light. He walked towards Martel. "Is... this... good enough?" Martel nodded, and Lloyd bent down towards Colette. He put it by her chest, and it went it. Colette's body regained color, and a smile formed on her face. "It will take time for her to wake up, don't worry about her now, she shall be fine." The blue-angel nodded. "Thank you, Martel." Lloyd put his jacket on Colette, and flew away to a Inn in Meltokio.

Colette awoke on a soft pillow. "Where... am I?" She saw Lloyd wide awake, staring at her. "What... happened? Lloyd, what's wrong?" Lloyd broke down into tears again and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry... Colette... Please... forgive me." Colette got reminded of Zelos, but she quickly shook of the thought. Lloyd was different.

"What happened...? Why...? Did you learn what... really happened?" Lloyd told Colette how Regal found out everything, and the following events after.

"I'm sorry I had you worried." Lloyd frowned, and began to whisper in her ear.

"Don't apoligize! Nothing right now is your fault." Colette put her arms around Lloyd.

"Lloyd... but what will happen to Zelos?"

"He's going to be put in prison for a long time. You won't see him anymore." Colette smiled.

Everything was going to be okay.

"Colette?" He looked at her and wiped her tears. "It's okay..."

"I know..." They sat their in silence, and he looked at Colette again.

"Hey... Colette?"

"Yeah, Lloyd?"

"I love you." The angel smiled again, and grabbed Lloyd tighter.

Everything is truly going to be okay.

As long as your here with me.


End file.
